What if?
by OtakuItachi
Summary: What if a major Bleach otaku was sent to the Bleach universe? What if she was discovered by Aizen Sosuke because she had "mystical future telling powers"? How will Urahara ever be able to protect her?
1. The Letter and The Dream

**A/N: Hi people!! Soooo yeah.... This idea came to me while I was bored out of my mind in science class. And I apologize for this being so short. I'm just a beginner author, so I really can't write anything too long... I'll probably continue it if I get some reviews.**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

**Characters: Jami, Mention of friend**

**Chapter Summary: Jami recieves her unchangeable fate.**

**# of Words: 705**

My name is Jami. I'm a girl in the eighth grade. Unlike most of the kids in my grade, I have an unhealthy obsession over anime. It's kind of cool actually; I know everything there is to know about some anime. Well, I know you didn't click on this link just to hear my bibliography, so here I go. It all began on one very fateful day…

Today was just a normal day. I got up, like any other day, and I went to school. Nothing unusual about that, now is there? Wrong! It was in school that my normal day became abnormal. Very abnormal indeed.

It was just the end of science class, first period. I'm only in eighth grade, so the stuff they teach us isn't that hard. Today's lesson was quite easy, actually. It was just about condensation and things like that… but that's getting off topic.

As I was saying, it was the very end of my class. The annoying bell rang, signaling the actual end of the class. I, like every other student in the school, quickly ran outside the room. I had to tackle maybe twenty students before I finally made it to my locker. Sure, I got bumped around a lot, but I can take a little pain. I walked to my locker, which was around the corner from the science room.

I played around with my lock until it popped open. I opened my locker and a little, folded piece of paper slipped out. What would a small piece of paper like that be doing folded away in my locker?

I decided to lean over and pick it up. The paper was folded in half and taped shut. It had this black and blue flower-like design on the back side. The front had my name on it: _Jami_. Below was something randomly written in Japanese Kanji. Even below that was a very familiar logo. It was the logo for one of my favorite anime of all time.

It said _Bleach_ in big, bold letters. I knew Bleach like the back of my hand. It was strange how somebody could've known that I loved Bleach with a burning passion. I wondered what exactly this was, and who even put it in my locker in the first place?

I fiddled with the tape and opened the piece of paper. I looked at the inside and started to read it. It was actually quite confusing, maybe some kind of riddle or something. It read:

_Jami,_

_You have been selected. Choose the one that will capture your heart, for once you state his name out loud, you will be forever bound. But not all things will last forever. You are granted a two hour timeframe in which you shall make you decision. Choose wisely, for if you don't answer within the given time, you shall live a cursed fate. Once you finish reading this note, you shall be bound by destiny until your two hours are up. Choose wisely…_

_Farewell_

….. That was weird …..

Was that supposed to be some kind of prank letter or something? I bet Jeremy stuck it in my locker. He's always up to all that mystical junk.

So for the next two hours, I waited for this supposed "cursed fate." Just as I had expected, nothing had happened… except for the fact that I arrived late to my English class, but that doesn't count…

After school, I walked home as usual. It was quite beautiful outside, so I enjoyed the walk. I would've even enjoyed it more if I didn't have this twenty pound bag strapped to my back. Once I got home, I went up to my room. God, I sure love Fridays. I decided to get lazy as I plopped onto my bed.

Before long, I was fast asleep, waiting for what would happen next.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

**Characters: Jami, Urahara**

**Chapter Summary: Jami lives through a nightmare and then her dream.**

**# of Words: 359**

I was standing in a world that looked like a solid blue. It wasn't a dark blue, but it wasn't too light either. Just a plain blue. It was actually kind of creepy.

I was running. I think I was running from something, but I'm not quite sure what. It was like running in a snowstorm. Just a solid color everywhere. Void from any movement.

A voice called out to me. It sounded loud and angry," You have failed me, Jami. Why didn't you listen to me? Why?? You disobeyed me, and for that you shall be punished!"

I now knew what I was running from. It was that voice. It was an evil kind of voice, but it didn't have a body. I was running from a sound, if that made any sense.

A giant hand materialized next to me. It was pure black, like the darkest shadow. It had claws instead of fingers. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. The hand reached out and tried to grab me. It succeeded as I lost all feeling in my arms and legs.

I tried to scream again, but still nothing. The hand squeezed onto my flimsy body. The pain slowly faded away as I truly thought I was going to die here. In this strange blue world.

The pain slowly disappeared as the voice came back once again," You have failed my simple task. Prepare to enter the very hell you have brought upon yourself."

The voice and the hand faded away as I started to fall. Everywhere changed from blue to black as I fell down towards an endless abyss. I suddenly felt a hard_ thump_ and let out a small groan.

"Ooohhh, it looks like our guest is finally awake!" A strangely familiar voice said. I slowly opened my eyes to see something that I could never dream of in a million years. I was looking directly into the eyes of the one and only Urahara Kisuke.

* * *

**A/N: I know EXACTLY what your all thinking: _Wow, that was really short! Why should I comment if updates will be so small??_ I'll try to do bigger updates if I get some good reviews. Once again, sorry for making it so short. Ja ne!**


	2. This Can't be Happening!

**A/N: OMG!!! I have absolutly no clue how I seriously wrote this much! I know it's only, like, 6 pages, but that's a record for me! So, I think it's all because I'm really happy because I think I passed my Spanish Oral Examination. That went pretty well... And I get to go on my school trip to NYC to see "In the Heights" tomorrow also... And I just found out that I won a really special award for a science project I did... And so that was pretty much my week so far. Lol, enjoy the next chapter. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! I mean, SERIOUSLY GUYS! I only got 1 review last time! :( So thank you, SakuraKiss234, for being my first and only reviewer so far! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: This can't be happening**

**Characters: Jami, Urahara, Orihime, Ichigo, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Ulquiorra, mentions of others**

**Chapter Summary: It's really not just a dream.**

**# of Words: 2,109**

I stared blankly in front of me. It took a few moments for my brain to fully take in what I was seeing. My eyes widened. Urahara Kisuke, one of my favorite characters from Bleach, was standing in front of me, in flesh and bones. At first, I couldn't talk. I was too shocked. I mean, I fell asleep one day, and I'm in my favorite anime the next!

"Ooohhh, it looks like our guest is finally awake!" he said, his face as jolly as ever. I noticed that he spoke English, but with a thin Japanese accent. I could tell that if I really was in Bleach, then I was definitely in the Japanese version.

I could only mumble out his name," Urahara…."

He looked confused for a second, but he easily shook it off. After a few more moments, I noticed that I was in one of the many rooms in the Urahara Shouten. I was lying down on what I could only imagine to be a futon under a cozy blanket. As I gained my sense of touch, I noticed that I was covered in bandages. I couldn't move my arms or legs, they just hurt too much.

I was in one of the rooms that Urahara used for healing Ichigo and all of his friends. I didn't even bother to look around and study the room. I already knew what it looked like. It was all just yellow walls with yellow sliding doors that had brown lining. There were also some window-like-things in each of the doors. One thing I _did_ notice, though, was that the room had _tatami _(1)floors.

I looked around where Urahara was sitting to find Inoue Orihime. I wonder why she was here... I kept thinking of the possibilities when Urahara turned to face her. He addressed her as Orihime-_chan_, and then said something to her in Japanese which I could NOT follow one bit. I heard her say _Hai, wakarimasu_ (2) as she got up and left the room.

Once Orihime left the room, Urahara's face suddenly became serious. It actually looked intimidating from my perspective. A shiver went down my spine as he opened his mouth to speak," I want you to tell me exactly who you are, where you came from, and what you're doing here.

He still had his accent. It was strange to me because he never spoke like that in the show. I decided to answer his questions before he got angry at me," My name is Jami Kahen. I come from the U.S., but I actually have no idea why I'm here or how I got here. I just… well… woke up here."

His face softened again and I gave a sigh. I don't really like serious faces too much. "Very well. Rest up, now, Kahen-_san _(3). You need to regain your strength. I will tell you the entire story at another time." And with that, he got up and started to leave the room.

Before he could leave, though, I stated one request," Urahara, would it be possible for me to get a pad of paper and a pencil?"

He smiled and gave me the peace sign," No problem!"

And with that, he walked out. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

A few hours later, I woke up to find a medium sized pad of paper and a mechanical pencil sitting right next to me. I couldn't feel any pain. I tried to move my limbs, and they obeyed my every command. Maybe Urahara gave me a painkiller while I was asleep. I smiled as I picked the paper and pencil up. If there's something I love to do, it's draw. Even if I was in a foreign place, that wouldn't stop me. And at this particular moment, I was inspired to draw Bleach.

The only question now was who to draw. Maybe something that I've never tried before… And that's when I thought of my idea. I was going to draw a clash between captions. I was going to draw Gin and Amagai clashing swords, both wearing the third caption haori (4).

I started out with Amagai on the right hand side. He was holding his zanpaktou (5) in a defensive stance. Without Gin drawn on the left, it looked like Amagai was blocking thin air. After sketching the basic shinigami kimono, I drew the third captain's haori over it. I finally finished Amagai, so I started to work on Gin.

Gin was a little easier to draw mostly because I have drawn him so many times in the past. I just love his creepy, little smile and his squinting eyes. It's so mysterious and creepy in a good way. I started off with the head. I took my time drawing the hair and his eyes. After I was done with the head, I took the same approach as I did when I was drawing Amagai.

I drew the neck and sketched out a basic body shape. I slowly drew the shinigami kimono over his sketched body. I decided to make his kimono loose, showing the world his well toned abs. _Ooohhh, I sure love these fangirl moments… _

Anyway, once I finished with the kimono, I drew the white haori draped over his shoulders. His hand was held up, trying to slash Amagai. Gin's other hand was relaxed at his side, making it look too easy. Once I finished, the two figures were very hard to make out if you've seen the picture for the first time. I had erased and redrew so much of it that it was very sketchy with tons of black marks everywhere.

Trying to make it as neat as possible, I looked at it from a distance. All in all, I was quite pleased with my work. Now all I had to do was post this on Deviantart and…. Oh yeah…. I had forgot for a second there where in the world I was…

I put the pad face down with the pencil on top of it. My first picture in the pad, done. I slowly stood up, making sure I didn't fall back down. Maybe I should look around the shop a bit. I finished standing and realized how many bandages I actually had. Both of my hands were wrapped like a mummy all the way up to my elbows. I also had bandages all along my abdomen and waist. The wrapping continued again from my mid thighs all the way down to my ankles, also covering the bottom parts of my feet.

I looked around for the first time to see that the room was exactly what I thought it would look like. I noticed a piece of blue-gray cloth folded neatly next to the foot of the futon. I unfolded it to see a nice, but simple, kimono-like shirt. It had a gray color to it, but the obi was a deep blue. The sleeves and the bottom also had a deep blue lining to match the obi. Underneath was a baggy pair of black three quarter pants.

Seeing as Urahara must've put this out for me, I felt that I needed to repay him somehow. I slipped on the shirt and the pants first. The shirt had baggy sleeves that ended around my elbows while the bottom ended at a bit below my waistline. The pants I put on ended a bit below my knees. These garments let my bandages show, but it didn't bother me.

After everything was on, I made my way to the door. I slowly grabbed onto one side and slid it open. I wondered what was on the other side. Did Urahara already know I was awake? Well, of course he did! He was Urahara Kisuke! But what about Tessai? And Jinta and Ururu? Where the mod souls, Ririn, Nova, and Cloud also here? There were so many thoughts running through my head of the people I'd meet as I held onto that sliding door.

I slowly pulled it open to see a very familiar candy shop. It was so exactly like the anime that it was _scary_. There were the shelves filled with tons of candy and things of that nature. The only thing missing was that Tessai wasn't sweeping or anything. As a matter of fact, he was nowhere to be found! I was sooo tempted just to steal some _pocky_ (6), but I decided against it.

That's when I noticed _it_. _It_ was in a corner of the room and _it_ was wide open for the world to see. _It _was the secret trapdoor that led to the training ground. Maybe I was supposed to go down there? I took the chance as I made my way toward the training room. It was bigger than I could have ever imagined. It looked like a real mountain range or something.

As I was climbing down the ladder, I saw a few figures. So _that's_ where they went. I finally reached the bottom as I recognized Urahara with a few "new" faces. Kurosaki Ichigo was there, and so were Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. The five of them seemed to be taking a break from whatever training they were doing.

As I approached, Urahara turned around. "Why, good morning, Kahen-san! I see you have found the training room," he said with his usual Japanese accent. I have to give him credit on the English, though. Who would've known that Urahara Kisuke, a character from an anime, would know multiple languages?

Ichigo turned towards Urahara and said something really, really fast that I couldn't understand. All I heard was the word _onna_ (7) followed by a bunch of other words. Urahara said something even longer back to Ichigo. Ichigo must've understood perfectly because he started speaking English as best he could to me," Herro. Mai nam isu Ichigo Kurosaki."

I just smiled and said hello. I knew he was trying his best, but some English words, the Japanese just couldn't pronounce. I introduced myself as did everybody else, even though I already knew who they were.

I have to say. Being trapped in another dimension in my favorite anime could've been a lot worse. But so far, it's not really been that bad. I might even learn to like it here. I soon got distracted, talking about my life back at home, carefully leaving out anything to do with anime or manga. Yes, this was turning out to be a very good day.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Unknown to everybody else, a strange man had just entered the Urahara Shouten. His green eyes studied the room he was in. Selves with some form of human treats… just trash. The man knew where to go and what he had to do. He opened the sliding door that Jami Kahen had once resided in to see her not there, but a pad of paper in her place.

He leaned down to pick of the pad of paper and studied the one drawing that resided in it. His eyes slightly widened as he noticed the figures in the picture recognizing one of them. He ripped it out and stuffed it in his pocket for later. He gave himself as inward sigh.

"I must report this to Aizen-sama (8)."

And with that, Ulquiorra Schiffer opened a Garganta (9) and exited back to Hueco Mundo (10).

**Translation Time!!!**

**-1- tatami – a traditional Japanese straw floor covering**

**-2- Hai, wakarimasu. – Yes, I understand.**

**-3- -san – a name suffix used for politely addressing somebody**

**-4- haori – a Japanese formal coat or covering**

**-5- zanpaktou – literally "soul slayer." The sword that a shinigami uses.**

**-6- pocky – YUMMY JAPANESE JUNK FOOD! BUY IT! IT'S REALLY GOOD!!! xD**

**-7- onna – Japanese word for "woman"**

**-8- -sama – a name suffix used for a superior or to someone of power**

**-9- Garganta – the portals that lead back to Hueco Mundo**

**-10- Hueco Mundo – Spanish for "Hollow World", or the world that Hollows reside in**

**A/N: ...yeah... So just incase you're totally clueless like I was before I actually looked this stuff up, I made a big, big, BIG translations list. Lol, reminds me of the time me and my British camp counselors made an American English - British English translation chart..lol.. good times, gooooood times.....**

**anyway... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON DOWN THERE!!**

**I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!!**

**:D**

**PS- wow, my a/n's took up about 500 words.. lol**


End file.
